


[TTS Podfic] Not an Freak

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [Podfic/TTS Podfics] The Things They Are Not [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Child Death, Comfort, Established Relationship, Freak, Hugs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Slightly OOC Sherlock, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Sally calls Sherlock a freak at the worst possible moment...Beta read by Sherlock1110.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: [Podfic/TTS Podfics] The Things They Are Not [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645990
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Freak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074787) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



> Trigger warning:
> 
> A toddler is the victim of a murder. In a bit of shock, Sherlock deduces her homelife. Nothing graphic, but it could be disturbing to some.

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4dvb70xp5872bkv/not_a_freak_01.mp3/file). 6.93MB


	2. Epilogue

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0ovvjde8pnph1l2/not_a_freak_02.mp3/file). 1.49MB


	3. Complete Work

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tb1ml7dey2a7s10/not_a_freak.mp3/file). 8.42MB


End file.
